1. Field
A polarizing film and a display device including the polarizing film are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) includes a polarizing plate attached to the outside of the display panel. The polarizing plate only transmits light of a specific wavelength and absorbs or reflects other light, so it may control the direction of incident light on the display panel or light emitted from the display panel.
The polarizing plate generally includes a polarizer and a protective layer for the polarizer. The polarizer may be formed, for example, from polyvinyl alcohol (“PVA”), and the protective layer may be formed, for example, from triacetyl cellulose (“TAC”).
However, a process of making the polarizing plate including the polarizer and the protective layer is complicated and expensive, and also results in a thick polarizing plate, which leads to an increased thickness of a display device. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a polarizing film that does not require a protective layer.